Omega (Mega Man Zero)
|-|Armored Form= |-|Fusion Form= |-|True Form= Summary After Zero had sealed himself away so the Maverick Virus within him could be reverse engineered to create a cure, weapon researcher Dr. Weil felt unsatisfied with the ending of the Maverick Wars and considered the surviving Reploids to be a threat due to their free will. As a result, he stole Zero's original body and the Mother Elf and began concocting Project Elpis, a plan to not only subjugate all Reploids with a perfect ruler of his own creation but make himself king of the world. Omega is the final fruit of these efforts, a malicious being with a god complex that was absolutely loyal to Weil and possessed the full power of the legendary Zero. He slaughtered all of Weil's enemies with glee, requiring the full might of the forces of Neo Arcadia to bring him down, after which he was ejected into space and forgotten until the events of the third game, where his pod crashed into the Tundra and was retrieved by Weil, causing Zero no end of trouble until their final climactic battle where he forced Zero to fight his greatest enemy: himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Omega Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: At least a hundred years old (One of the instigators of the Elf Wars) Classification: Reploid, Maverick, Dark Elf Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Attacks, Master Swordsman, Information Manipulation through the use of the Dark Elf, which allows for Status Effect Inducement (Such as Paralysis, Transmutation, Health Reduction and Erasure of foes), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation on a planetary scale as well as the ability to Amplify his power and Heal himself | Able to bind targets | Elemental Manipulation (Can imbue the O-Saber with various elements), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Forcefield Creation with the Dark Elf, Due to being Zero's original body he also has Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice and Space-Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level (On par with Zero, X, and the Guardians) | Solar System level | Solar System level (Equal to Zero and X in the Elf Wars even without the Dark Elf, comparable and arguably superior to Zero Era Zero with the Dark Elf. Should be far stronger than Elpizo with the Dark Elf, who could destroy Mega Man X in one blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (On par with Zero and X. Easily defeated Harpuia) and travel speed via teleporters | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Releasing the Dark Elf greatly increases his overall specs) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Survived attacks from both X and Zero at their prime) | Solar System level | Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot he does not fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Planetary with projectiles. | Tens of meters. Planetary with projectiles. | Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and the Dark Elf. Virtually omnidirectional with Rakukouha, Messenkou, and Tenshouha. Standard Equipment: Large Energy Sword and The Dark Elf | Giant Z-Saber and X-Buster | O-Saber, and O-Buster Intelligence: An absolutely bloodthirsty Reploid with a god complex, Omega is a terrifying combatant in both melee and ranged combat, easily overwhelming two members of the Guardians with little effort and was able to fight X, Zero, and Axl simultaneously, albeit while X did not have the Mother Elf equipped. In his true form, he has all of Zero's skills at his peak, overwhelming foes with powerful energy attacks along with devastating flurries of beam saber attacks. Weaknesses: He is arrogant to the point of having a god complex. However, he is bound to Weil's commands and will only act as he's ordered to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal/Golden Form *'Hoop Shot:' Omega's arms will detach from his body and strafe the room, firing large energy shots resembling lines of rings. The right arm hovers over the battlefield and fires downward, and the left arm moves up and down on the right side of the screen, firing lasers that can be dodged by jumping over them or dashing under them (depending on their height). *'Omega Laser:' Omega will spawn three lasers in front of his torso. The lasers will hit three certain spots (near him, between him, and at the back of the room) and reflect off them. *'Piercing Sword:' Omega will draw his saber and hover it over the battlefield, trying to line it up with the target. Periodically, he will slam his saber into the ground - the third and final strike will send debris everywhere. Fusion Form *'Spark Chaser:' Omega will summon a laser that follows the player's horizontal path and only turns 90 degrees. *'Triple Laser:' Omega will fire lasers from his eyes (X head fires farthest, Omega head middle, Zero head shortest). *'Exceed Buster:' Omega will fire three huge energy shots in a row. **'Exceed Buster Neo:' Omega will fire a laser beam. *'Binding Ball:' Omega will summon a red sphere, following and trapping his target. If it is caught, Omega will drag it back to him, dissipating when it touches Omega. True Form *'Triple Slash:' The regular attack, a 3-hit O-saber combo. *'Charge Saber:' Omega slams the ground with the O-Saber, causing rubble to fall from above. *'Arc Blade:' Omega spins in the air with the O-Saber, sending crescent waves in seven directions. *'Double Charge Wave:' Omega fires two charged shots with his buster, followed by a crescent wave with the O-Saber. *'Ryuenjin' (Dragon Flame Blade) Omega does a rising slash with the O-Saber. *'Rakukouha' (Falling Phoenix Crusher) and Messenkou (Destroying Glint): Omega charges energy in his fists and slams the ground, causing an eruption of energy projectiles all around him in a fan pattern. *'Tenshouha:' (Heaven Shine Supremacy): Omega slams the ground, causing extremely damaging pillars of light to erupt in his immediate area and preventing anyone from getting into melee range. Omega is absolutely invincible while using this technique and can use this time to heal the damage he's taken. *'Ranbu' (Wild Dance): Lunges at his target before unleashing a 7-Hit combo that is powerful enough to defeat Zero instantly if the entire chain connects. If the target tries to jump over him to dodge he'll simply make a very fast turn to catch them. In General *'Dark Elf:' A Cyber-Elf created from Zero's DNA, it was created to be the cure for the Maverick Virus at the end of the Maverick Wars. Due to carrying Zero's antigens, it is able to cure the Maverick Virus by completely rewriting the DNA and souls of every Reploid in range. However, as shown by its actions of the Dark Elf after Weil corrupted her, the Mother Elf also has various abilities for combat purposes, being able to emit powerful forcefields that require the combined firepower of the remaining Guardians along with Zero's own power to destroy. In addition, she has been shown to grant her wielders powerful regenerative capabilities as well as the ability to modify and upgrade their bodies as well as those of other robots at will, turning non-combat robots into powerful Reploids capable of fighting X and Zero on even ground. As the original and most powerful Cyber Elf, it is also likely that she has access to the abilities of other Cyber Elves, including the ability to rewrite the information of Cyber Space to erase chosen enemies from existence, completely recharge Omega's Weapon Energy, boosting his physical capabilities, absorbing oncoming projectiles, stunning enemies, slowing time to a crawl, halving the target's effective combat endurance and durability, and turning foes into relatively helpless Mettaurs. Key: Normal/Golden Form | Fusion Form | True Form Note: Model OX has displayed most of his abilities with some exceptions (Most notably the use of elemental attributes not present in the Mega Man Zero version and the use of Rekkoha), so it's uncertain if its abilities should be applied to a canon profile since the Model was never referenced again after the first Mega Man ZX game. Others Notable Victories: Broly (Dragon Ball (Toei)) Broly's Profile (Omega was pit against Base Broly, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Capcom Category:Berserkers Category:Robots Category:Game Bosses Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks (Mega Man) Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters